


Field of Battle

by Caia (Caius)



Category: DCU, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Crossover, M/M, PWP, Violent Sex, chat porn, sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-02
Updated: 2005-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultimate Cap met Guy. There was fighting. And such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field of Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for violent, rough sex in a PWP context. I don't think it falls under graphic depictions of violence or non-con, but your mileage may vary.

There was rubble all around them and Guy was bruised all over and so hot and so alive and clearly this is what General Glory should be, this strange impostor from another world panting against him, so much not pure even as he was so manly, manlier than Hal and as forceful and strong as Batman. And then he was pressed against the wall, trapped, and Cap was just grinning down at him and they're so close and Guy couldn't help but struggle and get even closer.

And Cap *knew*. And Guy would be humiliated, to show this--weakness, this literal battle-lust, but then Cap presses against him, full-on and Guy knew *he* felt the same thing.

And so strong, so violent as Cap shoved his hand down Guy's pants, tearing them as the rest of Guy's clothes have been torn, handling him so roughly and Guy probably couldn't get away if he wanted to, and he doesn't want to, but he squirms anyway, for the pleasure of the fight and the sex.

Guy was so close, from the fight, and going to come any minute from that strong, manly hand, the other hand holding both of Guy's against the wall, the hard body holding him down, but suddenly he was flipped around, some sort of soldier trick, but all Guy knows is that Cap was pressing against his ass, harder (and bigger) than Guy.

Guy pushed back and he'd never ever let any other man do this (except Hal, who never could, or Glory, who never would) but when Cap pressed his fingers into Guy's mouth he sucked them, only biting down a little to be rewarded (not with blood, but) with a hard shove against the wall.

Cap *jerks* his fingers out of Guy's mouth, and Guy almost involuntarily spread his legs. He doesn't moan but maybe he yells, a little.

And then Cap shoves two fingers into him, and Guy's screaming from the pain and the pleasure (and was it the Vuldarian that made them so close?) as Guy was--not so much prepared as attacked, or perhaps merely reconnaissanced.

Not preparation enough, nothing could be, for Cap's victory march. Guy yelled, then bent forward slightly, held up by Cap's strong hand, as Cap moved in and out, one hand still on Guy's, another hand moving Guy's hips.

It was almost not even sexual, just the ecstasy of battle lost and won and Guy never ever giving in, really, pushing back and taking another inch or two, forcing a gasp from the man behind him (who was also weak, who understood and wanted this like Guy did and maybe next time, maybe some time Guy will be the one shoving him into a wall).

It was short, really, pain and pleasure and the defeat and the victory, as with a few even sharper thrusts and a groan, Cap came inside Guy. No quarter; Guy's own dick was pressed helplessly against the wall, rubbing as raw as his ass.

As raw and as pleasurable, and just a second after Cap roughly pulled out of Guy, a second before Guy was dropped against the wall, Guy finally came, and collapsed in joyous defeat.

By the time Guy looked around, Cap was dressed again, if not immaculately, with the glory and the tears of a returning warrior.

He smirked at Guy, bruised and sore and bloodied--too tired, too happy to heal himself for the moment--turned, and left the battlefield. "Until next time."

"Next time," said Guy, from the ground. "It'll be YOU."


End file.
